


Training Rooms

by Evu



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Torture, Ball Torture, CBT, Cock Torture, Forced Anal, Gag, M/M, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Oral, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Rape, Recording, Rough Oral Sex, anal gape, noncon, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evu/pseuds/Evu
Summary: This facility is used for the breaking of minds. Every sick, sexual fantasy you have had will be used against you.





	Training Rooms

Sam woke groggily, groaning as he rolled onto his side. The sleepiness quickly left him as he attempted to bring his hands to his face to rub his eyes, and found that he couldn’t. His hands were bound behind his back.  
“Huh?” he muttered, panic growing inside of him as his eyes scanned the room. The boy had no clue where he was. He was completely alone, the walls and floor dimly lit by a small hanging light. The room was only about 10x10, the ceiling seven feet up. There was no furniture.  
“Help!” he shouted, now fighting against the rope that held his hands together. His feet were not bound, but they were sore, “What the hell is going on? Somebody, help!” he pleaded, but nobody responded, although footsteps could be heard, slowly approaching the room. Sam suddenly fell silent, fear washing down his spine and making the dark hairs on his neck stand.

The doorknob jiggled for a moment, turned, the metal door slowly opening. In the doorframe stood a man much larger than Sam, broad chested and somewhat ratty looking. Sam shivered as he made eye contact, building the courage to ask,  
“Who are you? What do you want from me?”

The man chuckled, closing the door behind him. It locked with a click, needing a key from this side, “Call me R. And what I want from you?” he grinned, stepping closer to Sam, the boy trying to shift away fruitlessly, “I want you to do exactly as I say. No, you will do exactly what I say,” he added, crouching down beside the boy, untying him.  
Sam quickly crawled backwards, cornering himself against the wall. He looked up at the man with fear in his bright, green eyes. R laughed, “You don’t have to be afraid. Just do as I say, and you won’t get hurt. Now, strip.”

Sam was taken aback by the command, “S-strip?” he stuttered out. His body refused to move, and his jaw hung open as he tried to speak, to protest.

The more Sam hesitated, the more R grew frustrated. He smoothly reached into his pocket, revealing a four inch switch blade, “Now,” he commanded. Sam’s eyes watered, and he stumbled to his feet without a word. The boy slowly removed his shirt, then his shoes, socks, pants, now leaving only his boxers. His soft member could be seen through them, his bulge impressive. R grinned, “Underwear too,” he said, pointing the knife in the boy’s direction.  
Tears rolled down Sam’s cheeks. He was going to be raped and killed by this man. His stomach was in knots as he slipped his boxers down over his legs, kicking them aside. The blonde stood stiffly, avoiding R’s prying gaze.  
“Good boy,” R spoke, licking his lips, “You will do nicely. I-“

He was cut off by Sam speaking up, “Please, I don’t want this. I’m straight, I-I..,” he stammered, hugging his arms around himself. R laughed coldly.

“As much as I would love to set you up with some nice girlies, watch that fat cock tear into a tight little pussy, my higher-ups have given me very clear instructions. Now, come with me,” R stepped forward and grabbed Sam’s arm with an iron grip, tucking the switch blade back into his pocket. He dragged the crying boy to the door and opened it. Outside the room was a long corridor lined with other rooms, like a hotel. Sam’s room was labeled 1-1/X. As the boy was dragged down the hall, he heard many sounds. Crying, and a lot of moans he wasn’t sure were pain or pleasure; maybe both. He was unsettled, wanting to run and hide. His entire body wanted to fight back but he knew he stood no chance against R.  
They stopped at a room labled 1-9/O. R opened the door, dragging Sam inside. This room was much larger than 1-1/X, and much more well lit. Again, there was no furniture, except for a single, low, wooden chair. On this chair sat another boy, he must have been roughly twenty, around Sam’s age. His hands and feet were bound to the chair, and he was stark naked. Sam’s eyes met the boy’s, and they shared the same horrified gaze. R chuckled, “This is Otto. He’s your partner today,” he explained, Otto letting out a sob as the door locked, “You’re going to fuck him.”

Sam’s fight or flight kicked in, and he ripped away from R, “You’re out of your fucking mind!” he shouted, and R calmly pulled his blade, causing the boy to quiet down again, whimpering. He watched as R set the blade away, now pulling a silicone o-ring gag from his pocket. Otto sobbed loudly as it was forced into his mouth, covering his teeth and holding his jaw open. Tears and gurgled whines poured from the bound boy. Sam shook as he watched, terrified of what was going to happen. R turned to him.

“I’m going to get a camera. Get yourself hard by the time I’m back, or you’ll be in his place from now on,” R threatened and left, the door clicking shut. Sam couldn’t bring himself to look at Otto, who was staring at him pleadingly. The blonde, after a moment of contemplation, stepped up to the boy and removed the gag. 

“God,” Otto sobbed, gasping, “Please, please, take my place!” he begged, “It hurts so much,” he cried.

Sam tried to quiet the other down, not wanting to attract any attention, “What hurts?” he asked, not wanting to acknowledge the previous request.

“The fucking plug- Christ.. It’s so big,” Otto sniffled, “I was in your position just last week, being told to rape another man. I refused, so I took his place. I was lbrought to this room today, they forced me onto this fucking chair.. they got a buttplug bolted to the seat..” he groaned and looked away, “You know what, just.. just get yourself hard. I’ll take it.”

Sam wanted to protest, but he didn’t want to be put in this position, “I’m so sorry,” he muttered and set the o-ring back into Otto’s mouth. He then huddled himself into a corner and took ahold of his flaccid cock. After a few strokes, he began to panic. He couldn’t get it up. His body didn’t let him.  
The boy closed his eyes and tried to forget the situation he was in. He imagined his most erotic fantasies, his hand working his now slowly hardening shaft. The fantasy was shattered when the door opened again, and R entered with an expensive looking camera, “Good boy!” he announced when he saw Sam, his cock standing at it’s full eight inches, “Now get over to your lover.”  
Sam glanced at Otto, before slowly walking over to him. His cock was at face level for the other. R began to record, hovering around the room with the camera facing the two boys, “Fuck his mouth,” he told Sam, licking his lips.  
Sam frowned and watched as Otto closed his eyes. He had a feeling the other was straight too. Not that this was something anyone would enjoy. The blond held his cock and pointed it towards Otto’s open mouth, hesitated, then let it go,

“I can’t do it,” the boy whimpered, his eyes watering again as he thought about being strapped to the chair, his asshole penetrated for the first time by a plug. R looked like he was eating this up.

“Come on, we haven’t gotten a good video all week. Doesn’t his mouth look so good?” R purred, zooming in, “Just slip your cock deep in there. Grip his hair and fuck his throat. He’s yours to use,” the man spoke smoothly, biting his lips expectantly. Sam let out a sob as he gripped his cock again, inching it closer to Otto’s now opened eyes. The boy in the chair whimpered, fixated on the thick member in front of him.  
Sam’s cock came in contact with Otto’s tongue, and he gasped softly, sniffling, “I’m so sorry..” he muttered, slowly pushing his cock deeper into the other boy’s mouth. It did feel good. Too good. Sam hated it, his body betraying him, his cock aching and pulsing against the warm surface. The blond rocked his hips slightly, moaning quietly, his cock prodding against the back of Otto’s throat. He choked and gagged, tear streaked face wrinkling, “Fuck- Otto, I’m sorry,” Sam whined, setting a hand over Otto’s brown hair, speeding up his thrusts as his cock twitched. 

“You’re barely halfway in,” R spat, “Fuck his throat. Use him,” he ordered. Sam whimpered and obliged, trying to be gentle as he pressed the tip of his cock against Otto’s tight throat. It slid over the slick flesh, but wouldn’t push past the tight muscles, “I said, fuck his throat. Now,” R demanded. Sam gripped Otto’s hair and watched as the other braced himself, both letting out a sob. The blond forced his cock down Otto’s throat, making him gag and sputter until his airway was cut off, “Fuck him until you cum and don’t pull out until you do,” the man instructed. Sam cried and rocked his hips, his cock being milked by Otto’s throat as the brunette choked. The feeling was intoxicating. He thrust faster and faster, sobs being replaced by moans. Sam pulled Otto’s head down onto his cock as he raped his throat, his balls clenching up as his orgasm built. R remained silent, pleased by Sam’s actions. He watched as Sam’s body tensed, the boy releasing his load down Otto’s throat. Otto’s eyes widened as he was forced to swallow another man’s cum, the salty taste flooding down his burning throat.  
Sam shuddered as he pulled out, his cock softening. He panted, spent, glad that it was over. Those hopes were quickly stomped out, however, as R spoke up again, “Now suck his cock.”

Sam frowned and dropped to his knees in front of Otto, looking at his limp dick. He took it into his shaking hand and began to stroke it. Otto was still recovering from the brutal face fucking he had just recieved, groaning as his cock stiffened. Both of the boys tried not to think about what was happening, Sam opening his mouth and whimpering as he licked the other man’s hard cock. “That’s right,” R purred, “Suck it real good, make him want you.”  
Tears rolled onto Otto’s thighs as he was blown by Sam, the blond crying silently as his lips slid over his shaft. The sloppy blow job continued for a few moments, Otto’s cock slick with saliva. R spoke up again, “Stop. Now, stand up and ride his dick until he cums inside of you,” he instructed Sam.  
The boy listened and stood, his body shaking. He had never taken anything up the ass, and didn’t know what to expect, except that it would hurt. Otto’s cock was thick, and it would stretch him.  
The two captives made eye contact for a moment as Sam positioned himself over Otto’s cock, the two shuddering in fear and slight, disgusting pleasure. The boy on top only stopped when Otto’s cock prodded his virgin asshole.

“I can’t do it,” Sam whined, beginning to stand before a large hand pressed him back down by his shoulder.

“Keep going, boy,” R purred, forcing Sam down. The blonde whimpered as he let R take over, Otto’s cock prodding once again, pressing.. pressing.. until the head popped inside. Sam screamed as he was suddenly stretched, and his captor continued to press on. Inch by inch, the brunette’s cock filled him, until it was fully sheathed. Only then did R step away to get a good recording of the two, then unbount Otto’s hands, “Now, while he rides you, punish him for fucking your mouth so cruelly. Don’t you want that, Otto? Just grab his balls, squeeze until he screams. Bend his cock. Whatever you want,” R grinned.

Sam quivered in pain, sobbing and pleading for this to stop. Otto wouldn’t listen, right? 

The blonde felt warm fingers brush his genitals, and he broke down, “Please, Otto, I’m sorry! Don’t do this!” he cried and begged, but R continued to urge the other boy on.

“Get to ridin’ or you’ll both get something way worse! Otto, crush his masculinity!”

They began their next act. Sam slowly moved himself over Otto’s shaft, his asshole burning. Otto bit his lips at the sensation. Was he really going to do this? Hell yeah. Fuck this guy for ramming his cock down his throat. He gripped Sam’s testicles and squeezed, causing the other to shriek, dropping back down onto his cock. Otto gave a loud moan of ecstasy, “Fuck, you’re tight,” he snickered, smacking his free hand against Sam’s testicles over and over. Sam couldn’t move, in intense pain,  
“Keep going, bitch!” Otto tugged, forcing Sam along his shaft. Sam sobbed loudly as he started moving again, his asshole stretching with each movement. His balls ached, burning as they were beaten. 

“O-Otto.. please!” he pleaded as he was given another heavy slap, “Stop! Please, it’s too much!” he begged, feeling as Otto’s cock twitched inside him. Suddenly, the other man moaned loudly and came, flooding Sam’s insides with his seed. Sam cried out and stopped.

But R kept on recording, taking something out of his pocket. He stepped forward and grabbed Sam, pulling him off of Otto, showing Sam the buttplug he held before slamming it up his ruined asshole. “Come with me,” he ordered, dragging the boy out of the room, leaving a spent Otto behind. Sam limped, numb with tears. He was brought into the next room, 1/10.O. It seemed to be another recording room, where another man was tied down in a lying position on the floor. R grinned at a quivering Sam, then at the man on the floor, “This is Walter, your next partner.”

Walter writhed on the floor, seemingly untouched. He was naked, his mouth forced open with another O-ring. R spoke, “Now, go crouch over his face and pull out your plug. Get as much of Otto’s cum in his mouth as you can. Then you’re gonna’ ride him until he cums, and feed him that, too.”

Hearing this, Walter thrashed against the ropes that held him down. Sam limped over to him, squatting down over his face. He didn’t know what choice he had. “I’m sorry..” he whimpered, Walter pleading wordlessly as the plug was removed. Sam’s ruined asshole leaked cum onto Walter’s face, over his nose and into his mouth. Sam started sobbing again, crying out apologies. Walter choked and gagged. 

“Sit on his mouth and push,” R said, and Sam did. He positioned his loose asshole right over Walter’s mouth, a flood of cum being forced into the bound man’s throat, until Sam was empty. Walter gagged and gagged, swallowing the vile cum. The boy on top was completely numb, standing and backing himself over Walter’s cock, crouching down over it. He stroked it until it was hard, and took it up his asshole. Walter groaned as the seemingly younger man rode him, fast and hard. He came quickly, but Sam didn’t stop. Walter began thrashing again, his spent, over sensitive cock now being tortured. R grinned, enjoying this. Walter moaned and gasped, his cock twitching and pulsing as he came again, his balls starting to ache. Soon, Sam was leaking with his cum, and R stopped him, leading him back over Walter’s face. The cum flowed out of Sam’s asshole, into and around Walter’s mouth. Again, he was forced to swallow. 

This is when R finally stopped recording, now that Sam had been broken. It was quick, usually it took a few days to break a new slave. 

“Good boy. We’ll get you rinsed out and sent back to your room,” R said as he led the broken man out, and down the hall. He was brought into the showers, where he stood idly under the water, until R brought him back to his room, leaving him naked and unbound, the only thing in the room now was the anal plug.


End file.
